


This Is Earth

by semele



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semele/pseuds/semele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven is easy to please. Bellamy can tell right away that there isn't much she wants: just a body shaped exactly like Finn's, no more. Easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for youcallitwinter, prompt: _just the kind of girl you wanted, all hungry and hurt and needing_

Raven is easy to please. Bellamy can tell right away that there isn't much she wants: just a body shaped exactly like Finn's, no more. Easy. 

Since this is Earth, and nothing is exactly like they imagined, Bellamy will do.

Raven keeps coming back, and sometimes Bellamy wonders what would happen if one day he came to her tent for a change. He never checks, in case he's wrong and she lets him in.

What's funny is, he's pretty sure he'd have loved her if he'd known her on the Ark. Raven is his kind of girl, smart and quick, and when he moves his thumb just like... this, she bites down a moan that makes him pull her so close he can barely breathe. 

She probably thinks she's broken when she comes to him at night, and to be fair, she has a reason to believe this. The fall on Earth left many of them broken (some literally so), but Bellamy isn't sure this is the case with Raven. Girls like her break nice and clean, and they sure don't go around making any bombs afterwards. No, Raven Reyes isn't broken; she is, perhaps, a little twisted, and just a touch bent.

Tonight, she lets herself in again, and Bellamy is ready like a good little soldier before she's done undressing. This is Earth, and he doesn't love her, but he would have, and it counts for something.

Raven's eyes are wet, a sight Bellamy is used to – on Earth, it's easier to blow people to bits than to handle a little heartbreak. Or maybe he's wrong. Maybe this _is_ about blowing people to bits, or something else entirely. Anyway, who is he to ask?

They don't kiss hungrily, and Bellamy doesn't bury his face in Raven's hair; this isn't how things are done here. He grabs her breast straight away, and she pushes her bare hips between his legs. Life was cheap on the Ark, and it's even cheaper on Earth, but Raven is a breathing mess of need and hurt, and Bellamy can feel it – feel her breath on his chest, ribs raising and falling, and a mouth swallowing air greedily just by his ear. It's like she can't get enough, taking mouthful after mouthful as he rests his hands on her ass and thighs.

They move, and this time Raven can't be bothered to bite down her moans. This is for Finn to hear, or maybe Raven, like Bellamy, is just suddenly aware of the abundance of air, and she wants to make it vibrate, to take as much as she can, and make it her own.

Truth is, he never knows with Raven.


End file.
